


Four's Not a Crowd, But it's Kind of Gay

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Probably too much, Slow Build, Trans Characters, a l o t of little caesers..., and laurens is ur token Cis Gay™, basically eliza and alex r two trans folk, hercules is a sweet bisexual angel, lafayette is nonbinary, little caesers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton goes to college, meets some cute kids, and polyamory ensues. aka yet another College au ham fic!





	1. Chapter 1

“Aaron Burr?” Alex asked out loud though his tone was rather timid. He called the name again but this time the volume of his voice was diminishing as his hope for finding the elusive Aaron did the same.

His declining hope soon came to a halt as he spotted someone who he was almost sure was Aaron. Alex just about trotted up to the man, visibly excited to have found him.

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?” Alex asked, holding a hand out like he was about to tap his shoulder but decided against it last second.

“That depends, who’s asking?” The man, who was obviously Aaron, asked, closing his macbook and turning to glance at Alex.

“Oh, I’m Alexander-” he paused for a second. “Alex Hamilton!” A small smirk grew on his face before he held out a hand again, though this time for Aaron to take.

Aaron grabbed his macbook with one hand and stood up before grabbing Alex’s hand and gently, and quickly, shaking it before releasing; his own hand falling to his side.

“Nice to meet you, then, Alex.” He said, voice low and polite.

“I have been looking for you!” His voice was now covered in newfound excitement, the same excitement that had been bubbling in his gut for the past hour.

Aaron raised an eyebrow, a small grin on his face. “I’m getting nervous.” He spoke jokingly, of course.

“Oh! No, I’ve seen your name in a million different places online. I’ve read you’re a real scholar…” Alex ran a hand through his hair, a small feeling of worry now sitting next to the excitement. “This is only your second year and you’re already on your way to graduate!”

“Yes, what of it?” Though a bit conceited, his smile lessened as if he too were a bit anxious.

“W-well, I was just wondering… How did you do it?” His mouth curled into a small smile and his eyes widened just a bit, a look of wonder and slight amazement coming over as he spoke.

“Inspiration, I guess!” Aaron smiled, though it faltered a bit.

“From…?” Alex pressed, he wanted answers after all.

Aaron looked uncomfortable now; a real mixture of emotions Alexander simply couldn’t read.

Suddenly, Aaron's expression completely dropped as he looked at Alex's feet. “I… It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed.” He just about deadpanned.

The two grew silent for a moment as Alex took in the information. Then he did his best to make it less… awkward.

“Oh my God! You’re an orphan; of course! _I'm_ an orphan!” A friendly yet apologetic smile grew on his face as his voice grew louder.

Aaron seemed a bit taken back by the fact that 1. Alex was an orphan too and 2. He was… excited about this, apparently.

Just as things seemed to be going well, Aaron began actually packing his things up, a disappointed look immediately replacing the smile on Alex’s face and new anxiety building in his stomach again.

When he had his bag strap on his shoulder, he looked at Alex with a small smile.

“Can I buy you a coffee?” Aaron asked, tone friendlier than Alex had expected.

The blank look on Alex’s face turned into a grin. “That would be nice…”

Both men made their way into the school together, because Alex was so new to the school, he didn’t exactly know his way around by memory yet, so he let Aaron take the lead.

“While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice…” Aaron began, his voice lowering as not to disturb any other students nearby. Suddenly, Alex was all ears.

“Talk less.” He began, making a motion in the air with a hand. “Smile more!” And he said no more as the two approached the counter of the on-campus Starbucks.

Once the two had their coffee, their chatting continued as they made their way back out to the courtyard.  
Aaron had mentioned how beautiful of a day it was and how he’d much rather continue their talking outside, to which of course Alex happily agreed.  
Though, when the two actually came back outside, their chatting came to an abrupt stop as a voice calling out to Aaron.

Aaron looked ahead and sighed. Alex looked ahead and was suddenly confused as he saw three men making their way over

One of the men, who was obviously on the smaller side, was sitting on the shoulders of the other, with the third standing just beside them.

“Well if it ain’t our local prodigy!” The smaller man said with a wide grin, giving Alex full view of his braces. Alex immediately noticed how the man who had him on his shoulders was holding his legs a bit tightly, as if he were afraid of him falling even if his facial expression was just a small smirk and quirked eyebrows.  
The larger man who stood beside them looked a bit more stern, which kind of intimidated Alex.

“Mm, Gilbert, Hercules, John…” His voice was a bit more haughty now. “I assume you have a really good reason for interrupting us?”

“Well we did…” the taller one with his hair tied back began and immediately, as anyone else would, Alex noticed the thick French accent. “But now we wanna know who this is!” He let go of one of the legs over his shoulder and held a hand out to Alex. “I am Gilbert du Motier, but everyone just calls me Laf.”

Alex gladly took his hand, shaking it almost excitedly.  
“I’m Alexander Hamilton! Pleasure!” He smiled.

“The boy on my shoulders is John. Laurens.” Laf continued, and the man Alex now knew as John, leaned over on Laf.  
“Nice to meet’cha, man!” his benign smile was just as evident in his voice, which in all honesty, now that he saw John’s soft, freckled face, his voice almost didn’t match his looks and the heavy southern accent didn’t seem to help his case either.

John was then gesturing to the man next to him, who was subtly adjusting his beanie by tugging just just over his ears. “This is Herc-” Suddenly, Hercules interrupted him.  
“I’m Hercules Mulligan, and I can actually introduce myself, John, thanks.” His deep voice trailed off with a small chuckle that gave Alex a small feeling of comfort that melted away the once intimidated vibe he got from him.

“Alright, now can you guys leave us be?” Aaron asked with a roll of his eyes and John spoke up immediately.  
“Actually, now that we know you haven’t completely brainwashed him, we wanna invite him to come chill with us.” He spread his arms, gesturing to their small trio. “If you want to, that is.”

Alex’s face lit up, like it was something he didn’t know he wanted to hear.  
“I’d actually love too!” He then looked next to him at Aaron. “I mean, if you would wanna too…”

Aaron just shrugged, not looking disappointed really but his mouth quirked in a way that said he wasn’t fully pleased with the situation. “Nah, I think I actually need to keep studying. I’ll see you around though!” A hand clapped on Alex’s shoulder before Aaron headed off, passed the trio.

Once he had walked passed, Hercules spoke up. “So, let’s go!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda shitty bc it's a maaajor filler for what's coming ( more people being introduced soon!!!! Much excitement!!!! )

__Alex eventually dragged himself back to his dorm, a big smile still spread across his face.

His face definitely should've hurt by now, but he’d had such a genuinely good time he couldn't help it.

Not only had he finally got to meet Aaron, but he had made three new friends while he was at it and as someone who had never had a group of friends before, he was overly elated.

He flipped the nearest light switch so he could get around properly. Not that it was dark, but the sun was setting and soon it'd get a bit uncomfortable.  
No lights on meant his roommate, Thomas, wasn't back yet.

Without anyone to talk to ( or in this case: argue with ) Alex decided it was a better time than any to shower, because according to Thomas, Alex needed to shower more if he wasn't ever going to wear socks. Which was dumb in Alex’s opinion.

Just thinking about their arguments made him huff and roll his eyes.

Alex started up the water first, then went to grab a fresh towel.  
Once he was back he set the towel on the counter before beginning to strip, the ace bandages around his chest being the last to come off. Once the constriction was gone Alex let out heavy breath before setting his clothes to the side and the on the counter before stepping into the now hot water.

Once Alex was washing his hair, his thoughts raced back to the friends he'd made that day and what he got to learn about them.

Like how John was going to school for art education. He wanted to teach kids how to express themselves in different dimensions whether it be by sculpting, painting, or drawing. He said he wanted kids to have a place to be themselves, which Alex thought was really endearing.

Apparently, John also played a lot of sports.  
Volleyball, swim, lacrosse, soccer, basketball, and baseball! That had Alex feeling a bit inferior because he was sure the best he could do was maybe hustle up a flight of stairs.

_“Get ready to clear your schedule on the regular, John doesn't ever not have a game for something…” Herc whispered to Alex._

And there was Lafayette, who was going to school for American History, something he had his own intense fascination with.

Alex had learned early into their conversations that Laf actually had enough money for his future that he didn't even need college because essentially, he didn't need a job, but Laf insisted he go because of the experience.

He also learned that Lafayette was a “damn master” ( as John had so eloquently put it ) at fencing.

_“I'm tellin’ you, if he's this good with a sword, imagine him with a light saber!” John blurted out then laughed._

And — since Alex couldn't help but ask — he learned Laf was born in Chavaniac, France.

Then there was Hercules, who didn't really spend much time talking about himself.

He mentioned how he hadn't grown up rich like John and Laf, but his family made it work.  
Herc was in college for fashion design, as it had been something he was interested in from a young age and actually he was going to be starting as an intern for a local designer in the city; by the big smile that spread on the large man’s face, Alex could tell it was something he was more than ardent about.

_“I don't really think you need this… internship, Hercules…” Laf spoke, voice akin to a mumble. “You are so naturally talented already!”_

_“If I wanna get anywhere I need this.” A humble smile was sent to Laf as a subtle ‘thank you.’_

The three apparently spent most of their time together.

Alex smiled as he thought about the nice time they'd had in Herc and John’s dorm ( apparently Laf was rich enough to have a dorm to himself, which Alex was mildly jealous of ).

Then he finished his shower by rinsing off completely, turning off the water, and stepping out, immediately grabbing the soft towel and wrapping it around his body.

He definitely had more to learn about his friends, and he would get around to that.  
Needless to say, Alexander was excited. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST..... school is stressful AAAA

Alex wasn't sure who talked him into morning classes but he really needed to think about why he's keeping those kinds of people in his life. 

Being up at Ass O’clock in the morning was something he'd had to do since he was in high school. Honestly, he wanted to be over with those times. 

But there he was, a travel mug of coffee gripped tightly in his hand as he made his way into his first class. 

Well… at least his first class was with his favourite professor: George Washington.  
Professor Washington was someone Alex found himself looking up to almost immediately. 

Maybe it was his confidence or the way he was able to perfectly mix blend constructive criticism with personal attacks; either way, Alex thought the man was amazing. 

It wouldn't be that bad. 

\--

When he was finally out of his classes for the day, it was bordering on 4:30 pm and Alex was starving. 

The lunch rush ended hours ago and he was almost certain ‘dinner rushes’ weren't a thing, so yes, he knew there was no need to hurry, but his stomach was easily able to convince him otherwise. 

A small bell jingled when he walked into the Little Caesars and it was music to his ears and almost as soon as he walked in, three young looking women walked in behind him. 

He let the cashier greet him before asking for a Hot-N-Ready, a hand sliding into his hoodie pocket to reach for his wallet. 

“I-” he stuttered. The sudden horror of realizing he didn't have his wallet with him. “My-My wallet…” he managed to stutter out. “I don’t—” 

“I'll take care of that.” One of the girls spoke up, sounding only mildly annoyed with the situation. 

Alex immediately turned around and looked at her. She was around his height with long, curly black hair and a look on her face that hinted that she was holding back a sneer until she actually saw him. 

“You don't… have to do that.” Alex said, sounding rather anxious. 

“...Just consider it an act of kindness.” She smiled, as did her sisters. 

“You have to let me repay you some time, I mean…” he watched her walk in front of him, handing the cashier her credit card. “I’m Alexander…” He said, collecting his cool. “And you are?” 

“Angelica Schuyler.” A small smirk grew on her face. “These girls are my sisters.”  
\--  
Alexander Hamilton couldn’t say he ever expected to spend nearly three hours sitting in a Little Caesars with three girls whose family could probably buy out the entire franchise (but instead spent their money on Alex’s college student hunger). Three cheese pizzas and a container of breadsticks later, the group walked back to the campus.  
Eliza, the middle sister, began gushing about her college experience so far, her laughter putting a huge grin on Alex’s face. Noticing they had fallen behind, Eliza linked arms with Alex and pulled him forward.  
“Well if it isn’t Angelica Schuyler,” the voice stopping the group in their tracks, “didn’t think I’d see you out in the streets-”  
“Burr-” Angelica began.  
“Especially in those fancy heels,” motioning at the eldest sister's shoes that probably cost more than Alex’s entire wardrobe.  
“You disgust me,” Angelica finished.

Angelica pushed past Aaron, the remaining sisters and Alex following. Alex shot the other man a sympathetic glance as they walked past.  
“Who the hell does he think he is!” Angelica fumed as they arrived back to the campus.  
Before going their separate ways, Eliza looked down at Alex (he couldn’t stand the height difference), and handed him a napkin with her number printed in curvy letters. 

“Just in case,” and they parted.


End file.
